


Distraction

by Arazsya



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/pseuds/Arazsya
Summary: Sometimes, Tim has to flirt with monsters.





	Distraction

Tim knows the cop's a monster the moment he sees him, a haze of blue across the airport. He's not walking right, not like there's something wrong with him but like he just hasn't been studying it well enough to imitate.

He shouldn't go over there, but he's fairly certain he's not the one it's after, and he's not about to let it get within ten metres of Martin.

"Text me if you find Jon," Tim says, and walks away, ignoring all the questions and protests that Martin peppers at his back.

The cop doesn't clock him until he's right there, too busy scanning the crowd, neck craned.

"Looking for someone, officer?" Tim asks, doesn't put as much force in it as he could.

"No," the cop says, looks at him. Takes a longer look. "Maybe. Those are _some_ scars."

"Aren't they?" Tim says, meets the cop-monster's smile with one of his own. His is better, he knows, but he's not sure it's any less predatory.

His phone buzzes against his hip, and he doesn't have to look to know it's Martin. No one else is going to text him.

"Guess I'll see you around," Tim says.

"Guess you will."


End file.
